


Nightmares of The Doomsday Vault

by Daydream46000



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother Feels, Canon Universe, DON'T POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!, Dewey Duck Needs a Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Middle Sibling Dewey Duck, Nightmares, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: Huey finds out about Dewey's consistent nightmares after his first adventure with Della. Set after *Raiders of The Doomsday Vault! (S2E13)*.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Dewey Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	Nightmares of The Doomsday Vault

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a HueDew fic! Only pure brotherly fluff!
> 
> Other than that, enjoy! :)

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******TUESDAY, 02/12/2013******

The clock read 4:45am, and the triplets were fast asleep in their own beds. Louie was snoring soundly on the bottom bunk while Huey was breathing in and out softly on the top bunk. A smile crept onto his face, indicating that he was having a nice dream (probably Junior Woodchuck-related).

And Dewey, well—let’s just say his dreams _weren’t_ so nice. In fact, he was twisting and turning uncomfortably in his sleep, face scrunched up in agony. But what was he dreaming about? Monsters? Demons? Evil clones? Being tortured by ruthless villains?

Turned out, it was none of those things. Instead, he dreamt about one particular golden tree with scary roots growing from the bottom. But this time, his mom and uncle didn’t survive after being thrown out of the vault. Only he did.

“Mom? Uncle Scrooge? P-Please wake up!” Dewey begged, attempting to shake them awake but to no avail. 

There were multiple scars and gashes all over their bodies. Both their necks were snapped, heads rolling towards the side at a disturbing angle.

“NOOOO!” the blue triplet roared in agony before sobbing over his family members’ corpses.

“Dewey? _Dewey_! Wake up!” a familiar voice called from above. And suddenly he shot awake, panicking breaths escaping from his mouth.

At first, Dewey wasn’t aware of his surroundings until he spotted an identical figure staring at him with wide eyes. It was his older brother, Huey.

“Dew, are you okay?” the red triplet asked concerningly, placing his hand on Dewey’s shoulder.

“W-What—where—?” he stammered, turning his head both ways. Sweat formed on his forehead as the middle child tried to catch his breath.

“I heard you moaning in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?” Huey said while gently caressing his little brother’s hair.

“Uh....y-yeah,” he mumbled, newfound tears forming in his eyes. Soon, Dewey couldn’t take it anymore and burst into soft yet heavy sobs, covering his face with both hands.

Frowning sympathetically, the eldest brought him in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on Dewey’s back while the other hand continued stroking his hair. It broke Huey’s heart to see him like this, as Dewey rarely cried this hard. The middle brother’s body trembled violently while tears wetted his own sleeves as well as Huey’s pajamas.

“You wanna talk about it?” the older triplet prompted, paying no heed to his damp long-sleeved shirt.

Nodding without hesitation, Dewey revealed everything. And not just from tonight, but the previous two nights as well. This had been going on ever since he returned from the Doomsday Vault.

“I-It was so scary!” he whimpered. “E-Everyone died, and I was all alone!”

“Hey hey hey, shh....it’s okay. It wasn’t real. You’re _not_ alone, I promise,” Huey swore. Dewey wanted to believe him. He really did, but overwhelming doubt started to cloud his mind.

“But I am—” he admitted downheartedly.

“Dew — ”

“—and it’s all her fault!”

The red triplet’s mouth was agape. “What?”

Dewey immediately looked up, puffy red eyes locked onto Huey’s surprised ones. “H-How could she leave us like that? She just took off in that contraption without even _thinking_ a-and—!” 

Sighing, he continued, frustration etched in his voice. “It took her _years_ to come back. It took her _eleven_ years! She missed all our birthdays, twelve Christmases, twelve Thanksgivings! J-Just everything! She missed _everything_ and she thought she could make it up in _one_ fucking day?!”

The eldest was slightly confused. Wasn’t Dewey more than ecstatic that Della had returned from the Moon? Wasn’t that the moment he’d been waiting for his _whole_ life? Wasn’t he happy that she was trying to make up for all the time she’d lost with them? 

Apparently not. It was all a façade. Dewey kept convincing himself that his enthusiasm and adoration for Della would triumph over his anger and hostility for the woman leaving her sons behind, let alone her _entire_ family. However, it didn’t last very long. The latter emotions finally took over.

“But I thought—when you and Mom hugged and Mrs. Beakley called us for a family meeting that day, you already accepted her — ” Huey assumed, but Dewey interrupted him, tears silently flowing down his face as he shook his head.

“I thought I did, but—now I’ve changed my mind. I get it now,” he croaked, scowling. “I get why I’ve been having these nightmares.”

His big brother didn’t say a word while he listened attentively to Dewey’s realization. “Before, I-I was so afraid that I wasn’t adventurous enough like Mom, b-but now? I’m afraid I’ll end up suffering the same fate as her and leave you guys — ”

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold up! You don’t know that — ” Huey countered, both hands running through his little brother’s wild hair.

“Yes I do! Because I _am_ her! You said it yourself! Our uncles said it too! I’m a _Xerox_ copy of Mom!” Dewey exclaimed tearfully. 

Breaking down in uncontrollable sobs again, he blurted out, “B-But I don’t wanna be her! I don’t wanna be mad either, but I can’t help it!”

“And that’s okay. It’s _okay_ to be mad at her, Dew. You have every right to be. No one’s gonna call you out for that. You’re her _son_ ,” Huey reassured him knowingly.

“And you’re _not_ her. You don’t _have_ to be her to prove anything. Sure, you’re reckless and usually act before you think, but that would’ve happened anyway, whether Mom was here or not. Regardless, you would’ve still had a thirst for adventure. In other words—you’d still be _you_ ,” the eldest explained, gripping Dewey’s shoulders gently.

“I know this sounds a bit cheesy, but you’re unique just like the rest of us. You don’t have to make an effort to stand out ‘cause you already do. So anyone can tell us apart easily. It’s not that hard,” Huey added with a tender smile on his face.

“Also, you should talk to her at some point about all this. Don’t keep Mom in the dark. She should know what’s on your mind and how you _really_ feel about her coming back,” the older triplet suggested.

“B-But what if I hurt her feelings? I-I don’t wanna do that. She’ll hate me,” Dewey argued sadly.

“She _won’t_. Trust me, Mom will understand. Besides, she’s an adult who should’ve known better. She should’ve listened to Uncle Donald’s warnings but she _didn’t_ , and because of that, she suffered the consequences,” Huey told him.

“I—I don’t know,” Dewey said doubtfully. It was easier said than done, and the middle triplet had absolutely no idea how he’d proceed. Sighing deeply, the Junior Woodchuck tried to elaborate. 

“Dewey, you’re _not_ happy, and you can’t keep pretending you are. I know you wanna be in a good place with Mom, but in order to do so, you need to be honest with her _and_ yourself. Even though it’s her job to be a good parent to us, it’s _your_ job to tell her the truth.”

The blue triplet nodded slowly and buried his face in Huey’s chest again, his tears having stopped a minute ago.

“I’m scared,” he muttered. The latter wrapped his arms around Dewey’s frame again. 

“I know,” he replied softly, caressing the former’s hair. “But you’ll be okay. _Both_ of you will, as long you talk to her.”

The middle triplet took a moment to respond, breathing apprehensively. “I-If things go south — ”

“Then I’ll protect you, ‘cause that's _my_ job,” Huey reminded him, flashing another warm smile.

All of a sudden, they heard someone groan loudly from the bottom bunk.

“Uh hello? I dunno if you’ve noticed, but some people are trying to _sleep_!” Louie complained irritably, scowling in earnest.

“We have like _three hours_ ‘til the alarm goes off!” he added, grumbling. “What the hell are you guys doin’ up?”

Huey and Dewey pulled away and glanced at each other before looking down.

“Don’t worry, Lou. It’s nothing. Just go back to sleep,” the middle triplet said assuringly, voice cracking.

Louie frowned, staring at Dewey’s bloodshot eyes. “Dude, have you been crying?”

“Uh....no?” the blue-clad duckling lied.

“Yeah—I’m not buying it. Obviously something’s wrong and I’m _not_ goin’ back to sleep without an answer, so start talking!” the green triplet commanded, crossing his arms.

“Aah, okay fine! I’ll tell you in the morning, but not now!” Dewey hissed, giving in. Sighing defeatedly, Louie nodded while yawning loudly. 

“Alright. G’night then,” he murmured before crawling under the covers. Within a few minutes, he was back to snoring softly.

Little did Louie know however, that his brothers eventually decided to sleep in his bed for the rest of the night, Dewey’s protective arms wrapped around the trickster’s body. The middle triplet found himself squished in the middle while Huey was on his other side, planting a firm kiss on Dewey’s forehead before turning around to face the wall. Soon, they all drifted off to sleep.

C’EST FINI 😊

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore Huey and Dewey's relationship a little bit more, so I wrote this fic. Also, Dewey seemed a bit too happy about his mom coming back, so yeah.
> 
> Don't get me wrong. I love Della's character, but she does have flaws (like everyone else), so I wanted to point that out.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
